The use of cleaning implement for cleaning hard surfaces such as mops is known in the art. Such mops typically comprise a handle connected to a mop head which engages a cleaning sheet and the user then wipes the mop against the floor to be cleaned. Those mop heads have typically a flat surface at the bottom. In the context of “wet cleaning”, where a liquid is either sprayed on the surface to be cleaned or is already included in a cleaning pad, those mops do not allow a very good usage of the pad. It has been shown that only the front part of the pad which is first in contact with the liquid and where most of pressure exercised by the user is concentrated, is actually contributing to the cleaning. As a result, a substantial part of the surface or volume of the pad is wasted requiring the consumer to use more cleaning pad than theoretically necessary to obtain a clean floor. It is therefore one object of this invention to provide an improved cleaning implement capable of improving the usage of a cleaning pad associated to it.